Dome of Doom
The Dome of Doom''' '''is a match exclusive to the WCSF. It was created by David Logan while he was GM of Mayhem! . The match is a no disqualification match set inside a dome. The dome itself is made using arcing steel beams as the main framework, with strands of steel chains attached tightly between each beam. It is a match usually used to end major feuds, and has been seen only several times in the WCSF. Dome of Doom Matches Dome of Doom I - Bale vs. Dynamite at WCSF Annihilation 2005 Dynamite had originally debuted to the WCSF to take out The Executioner, but soon met the fury of Bale. The two battled back and forth for several months, with the feud finally culminating in the very first Dome of Doom match at Annihilation. The match was a tremendous draw, garnering the attention of people across many different federations. It ended with Dynamite delivering a C4 to Bale off the top rope and through a table, then picking up the pinfall for the victory. Dome of Doom II - Rage Mishima vs. Blue Dragon at WCSF Revolution II The second Dome of Doom match featured two former tag team champions who had since become bitter enemies. Dragon had returned several months earlier, interruping a Mishima match and costing him a possible WCSF Heavyweight Championship. Dragon believed he had gotten a raw deal as the "forgotten" member of The Yakuzas, and blamed Rage Mishima for his lost chance at building a legacy in the WCSF. At Revolution II, the two men competed in the second Dome of Doom, with Rage Mishima taking home the win via pinfall. Dome of Doom III - Alex Morgan © vs The Executioner vs Sinistra vs Bray vs Jason Daniels vs Matt Falcon at Nothing to Lose 2007 The third Dome of Doom featured the first time a title was up for grabs in the match. The Unleashed Brand had many contenders for their World title in July 2007, and thus the decision was made to have the first ever 6 Man Dome of Doom, the most people ever in one Dome of Doom match. It looked impossible for reigning champion Alex Morgan to retain the belt given the circumstances, but in the end he was able to hang on to the belt. Dome of Doom IV - Brian Davis © vs. The Executioner vs. Sinistra for the WCSF Rampage Championship at WCSF Annihilation 2008 The fourth Dome of Doom was a hotly anticipated contest, and marked the second time in a row that it featured more than two competitors vying for a championship. The Executioner, a former WCSF Rampage Champion, and Sinistra had already been feuding for a decent amount of time up to this point. While Davis and The Executioner were very familiar foes, Davis and Sinistra had never previously faced each other in the ring. The match was a bloodbath, and ended after The Executioner hit his crucifix bomb on Brian Davis, and Sinistra took the opportunity to deliver the Epitaph to the Executioner onto a pile of light tubes. He then pinned Davis, capturing his first WCSF Rampage Championship. Dome of Doom V - Sinistra vs. Johnny Briggs at WCSF Annihilation 2010 For months, Sinistra and Johnny Briggs had been exchanging blows and words in an extremely personal feud that had its roots going back to the week after Revolution IV. Sinistra made his return to the WCSF and had immediately targeted Briggs, having heard him claim to be "without fear". Sinistra made it his personal mission to make Briggs fear him, and after he was done with Briggs he would move on to the rest of the WCSF roster. But Briggs proved to be a tougher adversary than Sinistra had expected. The two finally culminated their long feud at Annihilation 2010 in the WCSF's fifth ever Dome of Doom match, and the third straight featuring Sinistra. The match showed Briggs getting off to a hot start, and Sinistra was overwhelmed early. Briggs would counter two Epitaphs, hit two Shatterdays (one onto a set-up folding chair), and use Sinistra's Black Death against him. The match would also feature brass knuckles, a kendo stick, and a gasoline-covered table. In the end, though, Sinistra stood tall, and despite bleeding profusely from the head he was able to hit the Epitaph off the top rope through the set up table to score the pinfall. He would attempt to set Briggs on fire after the match, but the EMTs were able to put the fire out before it caused major damage. Dome of Doom VI - Desmond Frazier vs. Mike Maverick at Supernova 2012 The winner of the 2011 Battlefield Tournament, Desmond Frazier, and Mike Maverick had never met before Maverick's return to the WCSF after Battlefield, but the two already had an interwoven history that wound up creating one of the most memorable rivalries of 2012. After all, it was Maverick who learned that Frazier was the bastard child of Freddy Flynn, and made this information public, causing Flynn to resign as General Manager to pursue an Unsanctioned Fight with Maverick at Meltdown and Frazier to change his perspective of his career—and own personal history—forever. While Frazier's relationship with his estranged father ended with a lead pipe blow to the head, Frazier's true hatred always focused on the man who had made his heritage public. Despite the pleas of his girlfriend Alexa Logan, Frazier decided to enter the Dome to finally get his hands on the man who turned his life upside down. A back-and-forth encounter quickly turned on its head, however, when Alexa herself ran down and got inside of the Dome to come to the assistance of the Flawless Diamond. This wound up being a mistake—Alexa would get put through a table by the reckless Maverick, and Frazier would be forced to live with the realization that his bloodlust had gotten her injured. After an explosion of fury, Frazier and Maverick dueled it out violently until the final moments of the match, where Frazier avoided a Facelift by Maverick and hit the Unbreakable to pick up the pinfall victory. Category:Match Types